Cliché
by WhiskyFlower
Summary: Finn and Quinn are a clichéd couple but Quinn begs to differ. A oneshot of drabbles. Please Reviews!


**Cliché **

They were the clichéd sort of couple. They were the hot blonde cheer captain with the dumb butcaring jock couple. They were the kind of couples you see in movies. The kind who ruled the school, who was cool no matter what, the kind of couple that no one would just step on.

But to tell the truth Quinn didn't think they were cliché.

She thought that they were perfect.

…

"_Sometimes I wish you can be more like Rachel…"_

Quinn knew how she could be sometimes. How she could be tactless and rude and mean and insensitive. She knew that sometimes she didn't give a thought's worth about other people's feelings or more importantly she didn't care about her boyfriend's feelings.

But he didn't understand.

The guilt was eating her away. The pressure, the nervousness, was gnawing through her heart like some disgusting worm. She couldn't bear it, the thought knowing that the baby inside her wasn't Finn's.

But it was partially Finn's fault right?

If he didn't flirt or make goo-goo eyes on Rachel Berry so much then maybe she wouldn't have gotten herself drunk on wine coolers.

But the guilt was eating her soul and mind up. Finn didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve this at all.

Buts sometimes Quinn made herself believe that this was Finn's baby.

That like in some **clichéd** movie a boy gets his girlfriend pregnant and they go through it with each other and their will be tears, laughter and a dab of bitchiness but they will _stay together. _

And Quinn makes herself believe that.

This was Finn's baby. Quinn made herself believe that and with each passing they it was already in Quinn's mindset that it was Finn's baby. That he was the father.

She wanted him to be a father.

But that's the difference. In Quinn's world Finn is the father but the baby's is still Puck's.

Maybe she should be more like Rachel.

Just until the baby's born.

…

"_Can we be in love again?"_

Finn wanted to be in love again.

He really did.

But how could he when Quinn is carrying Puck's baby? His best friend's baby?

Quinn was crying. He knew it, He wasn't that stupid.

He saw her red eyes. He saw that her hair had lost some of its luster. That she couldn't bear to look at him without tearing up.

But after a few weeks (six weeks to be exact) of ignoring each other Finn was in love again.

Yes, Finn was in love again.

People might call him stupid for liking a girl that just got herself impregnated by his ex best friend. That he was stupid for going back to a girl who lied to him.

But Quinn did choose him over Puck.

And she did name the baby Drizzle.

And what's more, she loves him enough to cry for him, for like, everyday.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

He catches her hopeful look. He knows that he might regret it but…

"Can we be in love again?"

…

"_P__eople think you're gay now, Finn. And you know what that makes me? Your big, gay beard!" _

Quinn would never admit it but she actually liked the idea of her boyfriend enjoying something. She knew that Finn didn't enjoy football that much because they suck and lose in just about every game. .

She also knew that he didn't like hanging out with his dumb football friends as much as he let out. They were dumb and stupid and they did not improve Finn's mental growth with their gorilla talk.

And although Quinn really values her position as head bitch in the school she doesn't mind letting Finn enjoy something he truly likes.

Just for awhile.

…

"_What's a cliché? Is that a bad thing?"_

Finn up until now never really knew what a cliché is. And it hadn't struck back into his head after Quinn mentioned something about it.

"What's a cliché?" he asked.

"It's like an overused notion or idea," Quinn said annoyed to be interrupted of her talk.

"I don't get it? Is that a bad thing?"

"A cliché, Finn! You know…like you and me! Cheerleader and jock…." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

Finn laughed before pinning Quinn down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Then that's the greatest thing ever!"

For once Quinn didn't slap him for jumping on her unexpectedly.

…

_Lean on me, when you're not strong__  
__And I'll be your friend__  
__I'll help you carry on__  
__For it won't be long__  
__'Til I'm gonna need__  
__Somebody to lean on_

Quinn sat on the bleachers, rocking on her heels. She twirled a lock of her hair and watched as the cheerleading team practiced.

"Quinn?"

Quinn turned around to find Finn holding that disgusting blanket he planned on giving the baby. When he thought that he was still the dad.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Look Finn, I don't need this right now. Just….yell at me later. When we're somewhere alone," Quinn said.

"I saw this on my desk today with the note."

Quinn pretends to ignore him.

After a moment of silence Quinn looks up.

"Someone trashed the Jewfro kid."

"Look Quinn, as much as I was disappointed, I'm not a total jerk. You can make up a whole story. Like how you dumped me for Puck just because I'm not capable enough to handle the baby."

"But people will hate you."

Finn doesn't answer but instead he shoves the blanket in her hand.

"The baby might get cold. And maybe she will need comfort since I know you plan on giving the baby up for adoption. This blanket helps me get through the nights when I think about my dad…."

"But you're not the baby's daddy anymore…"

"That doesn't matter. I was the baby's dad for like a few weeks."

It was then and there that Quinn starts to cry.

"You have friends wherever you go Quinn. I already discussed this with the other glee club members and they already agreed that if anyone asks, you dumped me."

Quinn just stares as the cheerleader do simultaneous back flips.

"Just let us give you a shoulder to lean on," Finn said before walking away.

"Finn!"

Finn turns around.

"That Jewfro kid was about to print the story before someone trashed him."

Finn looks at her with just a knowing gaze and faint smile on his lips.

"I know."

The Jewfro didn't do it.

Finn saw the blog dumbstruck. The Jewfro kid printed the story anyway.

The next day in school Finn is just about ready to punch the lights out of him when Quinn comes rushing in.

"Finn! Stop!"

"What!?"

"It was me. I posted the blog."

…

People can say all they want. They may be clichéd.

But Quinn doesn't think that.

And neither does Finn.

They were perfect.


End file.
